ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackwood Towne
Local legend states that the town of Blackwood was settled in a clearing in the Blackwood Forest that was once occupied by an Elven Runestone. If this is true, the runestone has long since disappeared. For most of the town's history, it never exceeded 1000 residents. This is not because people did not wish to settle there. Many aspiring businessmen sought to set up shops in Blackwood, but there was limited space to build newstructures in the forest clearing. Only after Year 200 BAC, when better methods of chopping down blackwood trees invented, did the city begin to clear more space to fulfill the demands on settlement; however, by that time most of the eastern provinces had been settled and few people still sought to live in Blackwood when they could just as well live in a metropolis. In the course of the Second War, the Orcish Horde burned a portion of the Blackwood Forest down to make room for the war engines headed to Quel'Thalas. The ruler of Blackwood at that time was Baron Garithos (father of the notorious Othmar Garithos) and he engaged the Horde with the Blackwood militia. Their forces were overwhelmed and most of the township was burned down as the fires spread. After the war, the people returned and rebuilt their community. Despite the damages across the Darrowmere Forest during Third War, the township was spared for the most part because of the natural defenses of the wood. Whenever, the people of Blackwood sought to go unnoticed, all they had to do was cover up the roads that led to their settlement---which is exactly what they did. In the aftermath of the Third War, the village came to be regarded as a safe haven for refugees seeking sanctuary from the undead or plague. Much of the town's safety was a result of the resistance fighters known as "The Bramble's Thorns." This motley collection of peasentry-in-arms rallied beneath the banner of Captain Geoffrey Brambleward, future Borough-Lord of Blackwood, in Year 21 AC and fought the Scourge using guerrilla warfare to its utmost. These fighters managed to retain a hold on Blackwood Towne until Year 23 when the Bramble's Thorns were overwhelmed by an undead offensive. Brambleward ordered that Blackwood Towne be pulled apart and ruined to give the appearance of a previously ransacked town to mislead the ghoulish marauders. The gambit paid off. The fighters and refugees hid in dugout shelters as the Scourge forces wandered by. Captain Brambleward led the survivors into the Blackwood Hills where they hid for two more years until the coming of the Argent Dawn gave the refugees a chance to flee the north. Brambleward and his men remained behind, continually returning to Blackwood Towne, using it as their refuge and headquarters until Year 27. When settlers began returning to the region, Blackwood Towne was one of the most desirable locations because of the lack of decay, making some areas initially inhabitable. Though it would take two years to fully restore the forest, many of the first settlers chose to restore the logging industry by use of selective harvesting. Following the creation of the boroughs, Blackwood Towne competed with Blackwood Bridge and New Browdale to be the region's capital. Once Geoffrey Brambleward was proclaimed the Lord of Blackwood he settled the argument by making the town into the capital considering its proven defensibility. The Township is well known for its logging and fishing. Notable buildings are the Borough Assembly Hall, the Brambleward Hold, the Blackwood Docks, and Hearthinger's Hall. The town is defended by a low stone wall around its perimeter. Additionally, the Blackwood Rangers keep three or two training camps within the town's vicinity. The Blackwood militia keeps a garrison of one hundred reserves in the city at all times. Notable people from Blackwood Towne include Grand Marshal Garithos, Geoffrey Brambleward, and Gavin Hearthinger. Category:Settlement